A Promise is a Promise
by miz-k-hiwatari
Summary: Kai and the Bladebreakers go off to LA to study at school. There they meet a teen girl hated by everyone there. Yet there's something about this strange girl that Kai just can't put his finger on... KaiOC
1. Prologue

A Promise is A Promise Prologue

A chibi girl of about 6 years of age in pigtails knocks on the door of a mansion. A chibi boy with two-tone hair answers it.  
"Hi, Kai. Can you come out an' pway (play"  
"Uh-uh. I got in twuble"  
"(giggles) Kai-Kai got in twuble. What you do"  
"Used mommy's dwess to make me a piwate fwag." chibi girl giggles again  
"Don' wowy Kai-Kai. I get you out. I pwomise"

* * *

Same chibi girl with Kai. 1 year later

"(crying) My mommy and daddy left me. sniff And a man and woman are looking for me. Kai, I'm scared"  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you. And if they take you, I'll get you back. I promise"

* * *

"KAI! Where are you going! KAI!" Kai is struggling with his grandfather  
"Let me go! looks at chibi girl LOOK OUT! Behind you!"  
The young girl turns around and screams as two people grab her. A man with glasses and a sneer in his ugly face and a weird-looking woman in a business suit.  
"KAI! KAI! HELP ME PLEASE! KAI!"  
"NO! Let her go!" Kai yells, trying to get out of his grandfather's grasp at the same time. "Let me go! I have to help her! Let me go! LET ME GO!"  
"KAI!"  
"ANA!"

* * *

Hotel in Japan 2:30 am

"Kai! Kai! Wake up, man!" Ray calls out to Kai, shaking him roughly.  
"Wh-what"  
"Dude, what's wrong"  
"Huh. Nothing"  
"I thought you were having a fit or something. Oh, and who's Ana"  
"Ana? It's nobody"  
"Then why were you calling out 'Ana"  
Kai shakes his head. " I don't know... stands up I'm going for a walk"  
"O-kay"

* * *

outside

-Who is Ana? Who is she? Why do I keep dreaming of that girl-  
:I think a better question is, why are you up so early:  
-I thought you would've known by now, considering you're always messing with my head-  
:Ha, ha. Very funny. I don't mess with your head:  
Kai laughs. -Don't mess with my head? Funny, Dranz. What about the time when you kept putting images of Tyson whining in my mind so you can make me lose my concentration while meditating-  
:Oh, yeah. Heh, heh. Pretty funny, huh:  
-(sarcastically) Oh, yeah. Very amusing-  
:Okay. Now to a more serious level. Ana:  
-Yeah. Who is she? I want to know. Dranz, help me-  
:Seems to me that this 'Ana' was a part of your childhood. She probably had a special place your life:  
-Great. More to add to the mystery of my past-  
:I'll say. It seems to me, though, that you'll probaly never find out who that girl is, I mean come on, you're only dreaming:  
-Maybe. But then why have I dreamt of her for the past week, hmm-  
:Beats me. Look, it's 3 am. You got a flight to catch at 8, so I suggest you drop it for tonight or you'll end up like Tyson in the morning. You know, not wanting to wake up. (An image of Tyson sleeping (not a pretty sight)) Hehehe:  
-(shivers) Ugh! Yeah, you're probably right. I'll think about it during our flight to LA. Who knows, I'll probably see her again. Ana, I mean, whoever she is-  
:Yeah, right.:


	2. A Place To Battle

Ch.1 A Place to Battle

Karen: Yay! PPUL Reviewed!  
Wacko: Yea, ain't it amazing! Oh I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing. (munching on a cookie) an' thangs Frangie fo da googies )  
Karen: Stop talking with your mouth full.  
Wacko: Sorry... NOT! But since I'm a sharing kind of person, I'd like to share these cookies with everyone. 1 for sacredkagome, 1 for Spider bites, 1 for Frankie the Spunky One (thanx for the bag :)! ), 1 for bladebreakers, 1 for aia, 1 for pishcules, and 1 for Chiruri-Katsu.  
Karen: HEY, what about me?  
Wacko: WHAT, you're still here? You have a story to be in!  
Karen: Not until you give me one of those cookies.  
Wacko: Fine (licks one of the cookies and hands it over) Here you go Karen: EWWWWWWWWW!  
Wacko: hehehe. Well NEways, I don't own Beyblade, only OC. Oh yeah, 4got to tell you.  
Karen: Yeah she 4got to tell you guys about my bitbeast.  
Wacko: hehe yea. Neways here goes:

Karen's Bitbeast: Lumbriel (LOOM-bri-el)  
Type: Fire/Ice Beyblade Color: Blue and Red (like Kai's)  
Bitbeast Type: Phoenix (Like Kai's again)  
Attacks: (I only have two so far. Can't think of NE others) Flaming Ice Arrows, Fire Ball Defense: (Again I have only two) Ice Triangle Formation, Flame Wall

Wacko: There you go. Now on with the story. (munches on a cookie)

* * *

The Bladebreakers were walking down the rugged streets of LA towards a beyblade shop when they hear a girl calling, "Someone stop that thief!" The culprit had passed the Bladebreakers and was almost towards the corner when the teenage girl stopped by the Bladebreakers and took out a blue and red beyblade.  
- She looks familiar, and where have I seen that blade before. It looks just like Dranzer - Kai thought as the girl attached the blade to her launcher.  
"LUMBRIEL ATTACK"  
Before the thief knew it, he had been knocked down by the blade and literally dragged back to the blade's mistress.  
"Never steal from someone if you know you're gonna get caught, amateur"  
The Bladebreakers stared in amazement at the young girl before them. She was wearing a dark-blue long sleeve shirt that reached to the top of her stomach. Over that she wore a black vest and baggy green camo pants. Her hair was in ponytail and went to her shoulders.  
As the teen ties the thief's hands and legs with the plastic bag that had the contents the thief stole, Tyson commented, "Nice 'blading. How 'bout a battle"  
"Thanks, and sure but I can't just now. I've got business to take care of. Maybe some other day if we ever meet again," she replies, standing after she dyed the guy's hair orange with a spray can she had in her pocket. As she was speaking with Tyson, Kai noticed she was wearing a bandage on the side of her stomach. If it wasn't for her vest, Kai would have seen it sooner.  
"What was the guy trying to steal anyway?" Max asked.  
"A necklace," the teen answered, looking at the thief lying on the ground.  
"Name's Karen, by the way," she said looking back at the Bladebreakers.  
"We're the --" Ray started.  
"Bladebreakers, I know. Who wouldn't," Karen interrupted. "So, I suppose you'll be wanting an autograph," Tyson said with a smug look on his face.  
"Uh, no thanks," Karen said, causing Tyson to look down in shame. Karen laughed.  
" Sorry, but I'm not like those crazy fanatic girls like the Perfectionists around here. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go"  
"What about that guy?" Max asks, pointing to the guy lying on the ground trying to take the bindings off. "What him, oh just leave him. Police'll come by and get him anyway. Oh, yeah, I forgot," Karen took out a pen and paper and wrote: I'm an amateur thief. (I'm gay, too!). She took a clip from her hair and attached it to the guy's shirt. "How do you know the police will come by?" Ray asked, a confused look on his face.  
"Stick around, you'll see. This street is on their routine route. They pass here everyday"  
"Look you guys, I'd really love to stay and chat but I'm late and now I'm gonna get in trouble." So with a quick wave to the guys, Karen turned and ran off. Before Karen left, though, Kai couldn't help but notice the look of fear in her eyes.  
- I wonder what a beauty like her is scared of? Wait did I just call her a beauty? - Kai thought.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"Man, I can't believe the store was closed!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Chill Tys, we'll just come back tomorrow," Max replied, patting Tyson on the back.  
"Hey guys, look," Ray pointed to the spot where they had met Karen. Sure enough there were two policemen there cuffing the thief and laughing.  
"Gee, I wonder what will Karen do next," The Bladebreakers heard one of the officers say.  
"You mean to say that Karen does this all the time?" Tyson asked one of the officers.  
"Often enough to say that only real emergencies are what we take care of. Hey bet you 20 bucks that the next one'll have pink hair and be caught in two weeks," Officer #2 said.  
"You're on. I bet 30 that he'll have green hair and it'll be in three days," officer #1 exclaimed.  
"You're both wrong fellas. Purple hair and in a matter of minutes." Karen rounded the corner dragging an unconscious guy with a bloody nose behind her.  
"Alright guys, cough it up," Karen said, hands out to receive the money.  
"Damn K. What did this guy do?" officer #1 asked, handing Karen 30 dollars.  
"Tried to get my wallet and grabbed my ass in the attempt." Karen shot a disgusted look at the guy regaining consciousness on the floor.  
"Hate to be in his shoes," officer #2 said, handing over 20 dollars.  
"Yeah. Must be an unlucky day. For them, I mean," Karen pointed out.  
"Yeah. Well we gotta go, see ya"  
"Bye, guys." Karen waved as the officers left.  
"So, I see you guys decided to stick around," Karen said, facing the Bladebreakers. "Actually, we were on our way back to the hotel," Ray pointed out.  
"Oh"  
"Are you some kind of undercover cop or something"  
Karen laughed. "I wish. I'm just a girl that the police know." Karen looks at the shocked faces before her, even Kai's! "Not that I'm a criminal or anything, I just help them catch everyday robbers"  
" Oh, cause I thought tha--" Max started.  
"Uh, sorry Max, but does anyone here like to be showered by crazy fanatic girls out to rip your clothes up"  
"Why?" Ray asked, confused about the sudden change in the subject.  
"Just 'cause. No, nobody. Okay, I want you guys to zip it. Just stay calm and don't talk. Not even one word"  
"Okay, but why?" Ray asked, thoroughly confused now.  
"That." Karen pointed to the swarm of girls screaming and racing up to the Bladebreakers. "Guys, be prepared for the attack of the clones"  
"Who are they?" Max asks, snickering.  
"Perfectionists," Kai guessed.  
"Zip it, here they come," Karen hissed, hiding the look of amazement she had as Kai guessed correctly who they were.  
The Perfectionists, as you probably have guessed it, were a group of girls that want everything to be perfect. They wore what was hot and despised what was not. (Hey, that Rhymes!) As they sped towards the Bladebreakers, they saw that they looked exactly alike. Blue tank top shirt and mini skirt, along with a blue purse and blue heels. Their hair (I'm rhyming again!) was loose and some of them were talking with blue cell phones (figures). "Oh my GOD, It's Kai and the Bladebreakers!" the leader of the pack exclaimed, her voice high-pitched.  
"What are you talking about? Jen, I think you need some glasses 'cause they can't be the Bladebreakers," Karen said in a mocking voice. Jen stared at her. "And why is that?" Jen demanded.  
"'Cause look," Karen went towards Ray, "this isn't how the real Ray Kon wear his yinyang headband. It' upside-down"  
"And look at this guy, (Karen looked at Tyson) he's too fat to even be Tyson." Max sniggered at Karen's remark but quickly stopped when he received a glare from Tyson.  
"If they're not the Bladebreakers, then who are they?" Jen asked, looking at Karen as if daring her to speak.  
Karen pointed towards Ray and said coolly, "His name's Anthony. The wanna-be Tyson is Eddy. The cool yet-not-so-Max is Bryan and -- " grabbing Kai's hand while receiving a look from him and the others, "this is my boyfriend, Kevin." As soon as Tyson heard 'boyfriend', he started snickering and received Kai's famous death glare and a kick in the leg from Karen.  
"Do you believe me now?" Karen asked, ignoring Tyson's howls of pain.  
"Well of course. I mean who would want to hang around, let alone be boyfriend, to some wanna-be hoodlum whore with a blue shirt and green pants. It's not right," Jen commented, looking disgusted at Karen's clothing.  
"Yeah, well between you and me" - lowers voice - "you wouldn't want your army of skanks to notice you have a pink cell instead of a blue one. Come on guys let's go"  
Smiling at the look of Jen's horrified face the Blade breakers turned and left, leaving some confused Perfectionists behind.  
"Uh, Karen, mind explaining to us who they were?" Max asked once they were out of the girls range.  
"They're a group of girls called the Perfectionists. They match in everything, shoes, purses, everything. I'll bet even underwear. Apparently blue is 'in' right now, that's why it scared Jen when I said she had a pink phone"  
"How did you know?" Ray asked.  
Karen laughed. "Actually I didn't. I was just guessing. But by the look Jen had on her face, I'd say I guessed right. Talk about luck"

* * *

Kai's POV

-Her hand feels soft and warm. Wait a minute, I am not falling for her I am not turning weak-  
:Seems to me that you are:  
-Shut up Dranzer. Who the hell does she think she is anyway, just grabbing my hand- Kai thought angrily.  
:She seems familiar:  
-Yeah, I thought so too. I feel like I know her-  
:Yeah, but you're also falling for her:  
-SHUT UP DRANZER. I AM NOT FALLING FOR HER-  
:Right, but hey, at least she got you guys out of some major trouble with the clones back there:  
Kai laughs.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone stops and looks at Kai.  
"Uh...Kai"  
"Kai, are you alright man?" Tyson asks, shocked at Kai's sudden burst of laughter. They had stopped near their hotel.  
"I'm fine," Kai answers, dead serious again. He realized he laughed out loud and started staring at the ground, trying to hide the red of his face. (Wacko: OMG, I just made Kai blush)  
"Uh...Kai?" Karen asks.  
"What?" Kai looks at Karen in a rude manner. "Can't feel my hand," Karen says, trying to pry her hand from Kai's.  
"Hm" Kai says in an rude way.  
"Geez what's wrong with Mr. Sourpuss?" Karen asked while receiving a death glare from Kai, but shrugs it off.  
"He's always like that, cold, rude, and mean," Tyson replies. "So, how 'bout that battle"  
"Oh, right. Here," Karen gives Tyson a piece of paper she took from her pocket, "meet me at this place at midnight"  
Just as she finished explaining, a drunken man rounded the corner.  
"BITCH, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" He yells, grabbing Karen by the arm.

* * *

Karen POV

-Oh no. Ow Why did he have to grip my arm so hard. Man, now I'll probably have to re-bandage it, if the wound opens, that is. Oh well, better start explaining-  
"I was at the store buying what you wanted. Besides I was only gone for like, 20 minutes"  
-Why does he have to do this? Especially in front of people-  
"Mistress, should I attack hi :  
-NO! If you do, he'll know I still have you-  
"Karen, who is he?" Max asked. He seems shocked, they all do. Hm, big surprise.  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANNA KNOW?" -Well, there he goes again. God, why did he have to get drunk. Why? Oh my god, don't tell me he's gonna... yep, he's throwing up. Ugh! He's been mixing his drinks-  
:Should I tell them, mistress:  
-How-  
:I'll tell there bitbeasts:  
-You can do that-  
:Yes, I can:  
- Alright, but only that-  
-- Max asked you a question, you know-  
-What the hell... who was that-  
-- Look in front of you.-- I could see the guys staring at Victor, except-  
-Kai?- --Way to state the obvious. Now, who is he? -  
- Geez, right to the point, huh? Alright, he's my adoptive father, Victor. -  
I could tell that shocked him. But it doesn't seem to be like that kind of shock like when you find out something bad happened. No, he looked like he found out something bad but that he's gonna kill to make it right. Yep, he had that fire in his eye.  
"Let's go." -What, NO. Don't leave me with this lunatic. Let me go with you guys, please-  
Somehow the connection broke. How did he do that? Anyway, I knew my plea wouldn't be answered whether I said it out loud or not. No one can help me, I'm all alone having to fend for myself. "But Kai --" Tyson started. "I said let's go," Kai ordered.  
I jumped when he said that or was it Victor's grip as he put his hand on the back of my neck?  
"Let's go, you bitch." He pulled me back towards the hell hole he calls a home.  
I sadly looked back, or at least tried to. I know I'm in a hell of a lotta trouble, but I didn't care. I never did.

* * *

Wacko: Did you like it? Did you like it?

Karen: rubbing neck You guys better like it. Or I'll-  
Wacko: Just ignore her. Well, there you go. Chapter 1. I'll probably have the next chappie next weekend, but you never know. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, R+R. Thanx

C ya

Wacko :p


	3. A Midnight Battle

Chapter 2: A Midnight Battle

Karen: This sux. They erased our story. (cracks knuckles) Why I outta.  
Wacko: KAREN, chill. (shows two bags of cookies and munches on one) Fraggie gabe me some mow googies (swallows cookie) and told me that I have to share with EVERYONE. That's includes you. (mutters) Unfortunately.  
Karen: Woo-hoo (grabs two cookies and shoves them in her mouth) Thags Fraggie, I luf you.  
Wacko: Hey hold it. Don't want to make Kai jealous now, do we. Hehehe.  
Karen: Why you little... (goes after Wacko)  
Wacko: Wait, WAIT! I have to give these cookies out. (throws cookies to reviewers) There you go, guys. Thanx for reviewing! (panting) Now can anyone HELPPPP MEEEE! (to Karen) I was only KIDDING! It was a joke! Can't you take a joke! Besides, you have a story to do!  
Karen: Oh, yeah. I'll get you after the chappie. Wacko: Whew, safe.  
Reviewers: (together) FOR NOW!  
Wacko: Gulp.

* * *

Normal POV at Bladebreakers hotel

"What was that all about?" Ray asked when they returned to the room he and Kai were sharing. He had noticed Kai staring at Karen while the others were staring at the guy puking (how can they stand it), but thought nothing of it then.  
Kai just walked towards the window and looked at the scenery outside. He was thinking about what Karen had told him.  
flashback

:Who is he:  
:Geez, right to the point, huh? Alright he's my adoptive father:  
end flashback

-What the hell does she mean. If he is her adoptive father, he has no right to treat her like that. No even the parents can treat a child like that- Kai thought, frowning.  
"Well?..." Ray asked, making Kai turn and look at him.  
"We have to go," Kai plainly said and left, leaving Ray hanging.  
"Okay," Ray followed, confused.

* * *

In a two-story house

In Karen's Room

"And STAY in there, FUCKING BITCH!" The door was kicked open and Karen was thrown in. "That'll teach you to follow directions!" Victor yelled as he slammed the door.  
Karen limped over towards the broken wardrobe and took out a first aid kit from her suitcase.

* * *

Karen's POV

"Fucking bastard," I muttered, putting on the anesthetic on the my ankle. After bandaging it, I placed an ice pack on my already bruised cheek.  
:Mistress, shall I heal you:  
-No, Lumbriel. The bastard'll know I have you when he sees me all healed up. Besides, he thinks I'm his fucking trophy 'cuz he won't let anyone touch me-  
:But mistress, the match:  
"THE MATCH!" How could I be so stupid? I have to meet Tyson.  
-Lumbriel, what time is it-  
:5 minutes 'till midnight:  
"SHIT!" I had to hide this shit first and then leave as quietly as I can.

* * *

Normal POV

After putting away the first aid kit and making sure the suitcase was well hidden, Karen opened and jumped out the second story window, landing on her feet. Ignoring the fact that she had hurt her ankle, she listened for any sound. Karen was disgusted to hear Victor and his girlfriend... a-hem "playing" on the kitchen table.  
-Fucking perverts. Never gonna eat at that table again- Karen thought as she jumped the house fence and ran to the warehouse where Tyson was supposed to meet her. She ignored the fact that her ankle was in immense pain.

* * *

meanwhile at the warehouse

"She's late," Hilary said, looking at watch.  
"She'll be here," Kai said, making Hilary jump.  
"How do you know?" Kenny asked.  
Kai ignored him.  
"She's here!" Max called looking down the street.  
"Finally, we can start the battle now," Tyson said. "Hey, Karen, you're late"  
"Couldn't get out," Karen said, her face in the shadows.  
-Something's wrong.- Kai thought, looking at her,  
"Let's start already," Tyson whined.  
"What, can't wait to lose"  
"You wish"  
"Alright, then. Follow me"  
Karen turned to the alley next to the warehouse.  
"Wait!" Karen turned to see Hilary.  
"Who the hell are you"  
"My name is Hilary, thank you very much. I can't go in there! It's dirty and filthy and"  
"Look, I don't give a rat's ass if you don't want to get dirty, okay. So, if you wanna stay out here, fine by me. I'd rather get a little dirty than get kidnapped by some drunk freak"  
Karen turned around and went through the broken fence, leaving behind a shocked Hilary and Bladebreakers. Kai, being the first to recover, followed close behind. He noticed she was limping.  
-Why is she limping?- Kai thought.  
:Don't know. I asked her bitbeast but no answer:  
:Dranzer, it would be most appreciated if you stop talking about my mistress behind her back. You also, master Kai:  
"Why don't you all shut up." Kai jumped mentally.  
:Yes, mistress:  
"Well, someone's certainly bitchy, tonight" Kai said, smircking.  
"Are you calling me a bitch?" Karen said, stepping into the light that was connected to the wall.  
"Um, Karen, what happened to your face?" Ray asked. He had evidently caught up with Karen and Kai.  
"None of your business. We're here. Where are the others"  
"Helping Tyson go through the fence"  
Karen laughed.  
"We'd better wait for them then." She sat on the floor, next to the warehouse door.

* * *

Kai's POV

-What the hell... why the fuck does she have a bruise on her cheek? I'll bet it was that guy. What's his name-  
:Victor:  
-Who are you-  
:Lumbriel:  
-Karen's bitbeast-  
:Yes. I have been blocked out by her. Something must be troubling her mind. You must do something for my mistress, Master Kai. You and the Bladebreakers:  
-Why should I-  
:Because you love her, Kai:  
-Dranzer zip it with that bull crap. I do not love her- (hears Lumbriel giggling) -What are you laughing at-  
:Nothing, Master Kai. But I am serious about my mistress. She needs to get away from victor or... lowers voice I fear the worst:  
-What do you mean? Lumbriel-  
:She left, Kai. Your girlfriend-to-be is talking to her:  
-She is NOT my girlfriend, Dranzer-

* * *

Normal POV

"Kai! KAI!"  
"What"  
"Man, I swear. For a minute there, I thought you died on the spot," Tyson said. Kai stared at him.  
Boy, was Tyson a looker. His clothes were ripped and he was putting on his hat. His face was covered with dirt and was also tear-strained. It was quite a sight. Ray and Karen were trying their hardest not to laugh.  
"Uh, Karen what hap-..." Max started.  
"Okay, guys. Let's go," Karen ignored Max and opened the door that led to the warehouse. She went up to a beydish that was in the middle.  
"Alright, Tyson. Ready to lose"  
"In your dreams"  
-You ready, Lumbriel-  
:Yes, I am, mistress:  
"3-2-1 Let-It-Rip!" Max announced, starting the battle.  
"Go Dragoon. Hyper Tornado Attack"  
-Dodge it. Use Flaming Ice Arrows-  
No sooner had Karen attacked that Tyson's blade flew out of the dish.  
"Nice battle, but if I were you, I wouldn't attack so suddenly. Gives the opponent a chance to dodge"  
Tyson just stared, not believing that he had lost, and to a girl at that.  
"Uh, Tyson?"Karen waved her hand in front of his face.  
"I-I lost? NO"  
"Chill Tys, it's not like it's the end of the world," Max said.  
"Here Tyson," Karen handed Tyson his blade.  
"I WANT A REMATCH"  
"Sorry, dude, but I got school later"  
"That was awesome. I have never seen such power, except in Kai's blade," Kenny said, looking at his computer.  
"I WANT A REMATCH"  
Karen ignored Tyson. "Thanks. I practice when I get the chance, It's pretty rare though. You hardly get to see me practice. I just don't have enough time"  
"Then how did you blade get so strong?" Max asked.  
"Don't know"  
"I...WANT...A...REMATCH!"  
"God damn it Tyson,she doesn't want one, so just hut the fuck up!" Kai yelled, apparantly irritated at Tyson's refusal to accept that he lost.  
"Don't worry Tyson, you'll get your rematch someday," Karen said, staring fiercely at Kai.  
"O-kay. Well it seems to me that we should all be going, shouldn't we? I mean, don't we have school later as well?" Hilary asked the group, breaking the tension.  
"Yeah, we should go, guys. We all know who won't wake up in the morning," Kanny said, looking at Tyson.  
"What school do you go to, Karen?" Max asked.  
"It's a public high school. Terra High School"  
"Oh, where going t-...," Tyson started. Ray interrupted, cutting Tyson off, "That's a nice name. It it nice there?" As Karen explained, Ray whispered to Max, Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny, "We'll surprise her when she finds out we're going there, too." Kai overheard, even though he didn't care. Karen, in the meantime said, "(sarcastically) Oh yeah, very nice. (mutters) If everyone likes you"  
"Excuse me?" Hilary asks.  
"You're excused," Karen said rudely.  
"I meant 'what did you say'," Hilary tells Karen, annoyed. -God, is this girl stupid or what-  
"I know what you meant," Karen snaps. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go"  
Karen turned and left, leaving the Bladebreakers alone in the warehouse.  
"What's wrong with h-Kai where are you going?" Tyson asked, apparantly confused.  
"Look if you wanna sleep here fine go ahead, but I'm going to the hotel," Kai snaps.  
"Soupuss," Tyson says uder his breath.  
"IDIOT!" Kai yelled, scaring Tyson half to death.

* * *

outside the warehouse

"How'd he do that?" Tyson asks for the third time.  
"Dranzer told him," Ray said, snickering as Hilary and Kenny try to pull Tyson through the fence.  
Max laughs as Hilary and Keny give one final pull and get Tyson through, "Tyson, you're a mess"

* * *

somewhere else

"School in the morning... not good... everyone'll be there... have to go to auditorium in the morning... FUCK!" Karen muttered as she turned a corner, evidently not towards her house.  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign that your going crazy, you know," Kai said, coming out of the shadows, smircking.  
Karen smircked as well, "Well, then I wouldn't be crazy now, would I? After all, you were listening, weren't you, stalker"  
"Hahaha, I'm no stalker"  
"Oh, so you just happened to bump into me, when I am nowhere near your hotel"  
Kai was silent.  
Karen turned. "That's what I th"  
"Wait," Kai grabbved her hand. Karen winced.  
"Don't touch me," Karen hissed, trying to pry her hand from his. -God, he is strong. Cute, too. Wait what am I saying?- "Let me go. You're hurting me"  
"Not until you answer my question," he loosened his grip a little, "what happened to your parents?" Karen stopped trying to rip her hand from his grasp and looked down. She mumbled something.  
"What"  
"I said they're dead,alright. Now let me go"  
"What happened"  
"Car crash. There. You happy? I answered your stupid question. Now let me GO!" With that said, Karen yanked her already bleeding hand and ran off, leaving Kai there, stunned.

* * *

Wacko: There you have it. A new chappie. Now if you excuse me, I must hide. (hides under the computer)  
Karen: Alright, where is she? (looks around)  
Reviewers: Under the computer

Wacko: Gulp Karen: Aha I got you

Wacko: AHHHHH! NOOOO!  
Karen: Chill, I was only joking.  
Wacko: Your were. Oh, thank goodness.  
Karen: Just kidding. (gangs up on Wacko)  
Wacko: WHAT! That's it. If you beat me up, I'll... I'll.  
Karen:You'll what?  
Wacko: (smircks) I'll make it a TysonOC story.  
Karen: WHAT! NOOOOOO!  
Wacko: Hehehe

C ya

Wacko :p

P.S. R+R Plz


	4. First Day Surprise Part 1

Chapter 3. First Day Surprise Part 1

Wacko: Hi-hi. Me again. How is everyone?  
Karen: Everyone is feeling bad, thanx very much.  
Wacko: Uh...yea, I thought so. Just wanted to say sorry for not updating. I have...(counting fingers) five reasons why I haven't updated.  
Karen: Oh, and what would they be?  
Wacko: 1. They deleted my story.  
Karen: We already know that, duh.  
Wacko: Shut it. Don't interrupt. Let's see, 2. My computer had about 1,000 viruses and the barely cleaned a couple of months ago. 3. I would've done it at another computer but I was super busy and I mean SUPER. 4. When they fixed it, they said that the internet was corrupted so I had to wait until a week ago so they could reprogram it. 5. I uh...kinda haven't been working on the story.  
Karen: You WHAT?  
Wacko: (sweatdropping) uh yea I haven't written anything.  
Karen: Why you little.  
Wacko: Wait! I have this chapter ready though and the next one so here goes.

* * *

-Fucking idiot. Already ruined my fucking day- Karen thought as she walked to school.  
:But better have it ruined now than later, right:  
-Yeah, you're right. I should be happy then. Right? I mean come on, it's not like anything is gonna change for me. It's gonna be same old, same old, right-  
:Yes, mistress:  
Karen walked up to a blue 2-story building with the letters TERRA HIGH above the doors. She stopped in front of the doors.  
"Well, let the torture begin"

* * *

Principal's Office

"Ah, the Bladebreaker team. Hello and welcome to Terra High. My name is Mr. Walter. Ah, Mr. Dickenson. I see you have come to accompanythe boys. Yes, well. School will begin shortly now and the start-of-term assembly will take place soon. Now I shall assign you to a guide and student to the school. I think you will get along well with her. She is a fine student. Miss Jen"  
"With all due respect Mr. Walter but I think that the boys and young lady would like Karen to be their guide," Mr. Dickenson interrupted. Mr. Walter did not seem happy about the choice Mr. Dickenson had made. "Ah, yes, Miss Karen. Uh, well I suppose if that is what you want. But I should tell you that"  
"Yes, the boys and young lady would like that Mr. Walter. Now if I may talk to you regarding their classes." Mr. Dickenson turned towards the team. "Now boys and girl, I would like for all of you to wait outside the office"  
"Yes, Mr. Dickenson," they said in unison and walked out the office, leaving Mr. Dickenson behind.

* * *

In the Auditorium

-Oh, good. First one here. All the better. I'll just go to the back and listen to my cd player.- Karen thought as she walked towards the back row on the right side of the auditorium. Just as Karen sat down, the students started arriving. Karen, in the meantime, ignored their name-calling and placed her Simple Plan cd into the cd player. The principal walked up to the podium and the auditorium fell silent. "Attention students. Ahem, good morning and welcome to another year at Terra High"  
"I hope that this year will be the best we've ever had. Now I would like to inform you that we have new students attending this school and"  
"I would be honored to guide these new students around the school, Mr. Walter," Jen interrupted, standing. The audience cheered. Karen rolled her eyes and pressed play on the cd player.  
**'Shut Up'  
There you go **

**You never ask why **

**It's all a big lie **

**It's all about you **

"I mean, we wouldn't want these students to follow the wrong people, now do we?" Jen said, obviously talking about Karen. Yet the principal did not seem to notice. The audience snickered, some looking at Karen.  
**You think you know **

**What everyone needs **

**You always take time **

**To criticize me **

"I know you don't want more troublemakers. You have enough already. I also know how much this would mean to the school so it would be an honor and a privilege to guide these new students around the school," Jen told the principal. Everyone cheered.  
**It seems like everyday **

**I make mistakes **

**I just can't get it right **

**It's like I'm the one **

**You love to hate **

**But not today **

"Thank you, Jen, for happily voluteering but I'm afraid you will not be their guide today," the principal informed a now shocked Jen.  
"WHAT!" Jen shouted.  
**So shut up shut up shut up **

**Don't wanna hear it **

"I'm sorry but it has been requested. Will Karen please come up here"  
Everyone turned to see Karen. Karen, though shocked, obediently stood up and started to put her things away. As she was reaching the front, she failed to notice someone sticking his/her leg out.  
**Get out get out get out **

**Get out of my wh-  
**CRASH!  
Karen fell to the floor, breaking her cd player. The auditorium burst into laughter.  
"Ow, you fucking little bitch, you stepped on my foot!" Jen yelled. "Now,now Jen. There will be no use of profanity. Karen apologize"  
Karen stood up and said, "Sorry (lowers voice) but I'd get my fat legs out of other people's way if I were you." She then smircked and went upstage. The crowd booed.  
"Now, children, I shall have order in the auditorium," the crowd silenced. "Now, will the new students come out from backstage, please?"

The curtain opened and...

* * *

Wacko: MUAHAHAH! I left you all a cliffie

Karen with Reviewers: WHAT!

Wacko: Heheh. Yea you will all have to wait 'til another day.

Karen: Why?

Wacko: So I can finish typing the rest of the story. Right now I can't cuz school is coming. Also my chapters aren't coming out right for some reason. So if anyone finds a mistake, plz tell me, k. Thankies

Karen: (shivers) I hate school. Oh, Yea and Wacko forgot. Plz R+R.

C ya

Wacko :p


	5. Part of First Day Surprise Part 1

Chapter 4 Part of First Day Surprise Part 1

Wacko: HELLOOOOO. Did you all miss me?  
Karen: You're such an ass Wacko, did you know that?  
Wacko: What? It's not my fault my computer's sick. It's not my fault I have a lot of work to do.  
Karen: Yes, it is. You totally forgot about us

Wacko: If I forgot about you then why am I writing the story now, hmmmm?  
Karen: ...  
Reviewers: BURN!  
Karen: Shut the fuck up.  
Wacko: Hey hey hey no insulting the reviwers they could decide not to read the story anymore.  
Karen: ... >( ...  
Wacko: LOL Here's our story.

* * *

Last time:  
Karen fell to the floor, breaking her cd player. The auditorium burst into laughter.  
"Ow, you fucking little bitch, you stepped on my foot!" Jen yelled. "Now,now Jen. There will be no use of profanity. Karen apologize"  
Karen stood up and said, "Sorry _(lowers voice)_ but I'd get my fat legs out of other people's way if I were you." She then smircked and went upstage. The crowd booed.  
"Now, children, I shall have order in the auditorium," the crowd silenced. "Now, will the new students come out from backstage, please?" The curtains opened and... 

Karen's POV

I covered my ears as the girls shrieked, causing my cd player to fall to the ground again. No, it can't be . It couldn't be the.  
"Students, meet the Bladebreakers," the principal grinned, clapping. The crowd cheered. After it got quiet, I quickly recovered and picked up my broken cd player. It was no use to me now. I'm gonna have to buy another one. A new cd, too. Probably. But I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Am I dreaming? I must be. I mean, the Bladebreakers here, at Terra High. It's not possible.

Normal POV

"I'm sure you all know the Bladebreakers, so I guess there will be no need for introductions. Well, it is now time to go to homeroom. Carry on."  
With that said and done, the principal walked towards Karen and said disapprovingly, "Karen, you will be giving them the grand tour and I have arranged for them to be in all your classes. I'm sure you would like that."  
Karen nodded, not knowing what to say.  
"So, where do we go first?" Hilary asks, making Karen jump.  
"Huh - Oh...um...homeroom...first. Yeah, homeroom. Follow me," Karen said, turning.  
"Not so fast, young lady," Karen turned to see Mr. Dickensonas he walked out from backstage.  
"Yes, sir."  
"I noticed that on your way upstage, you cut your hand. You better that checked. Wouldn't want you to get an infection, you know."  
"Yes sir." Karen exitd the auditorium but came back.  
"Well, are you coming or not?" she called, smircking.  
outside "Man, stupid Jen. now I have to rebandage it."  
Karen took out a small first aid kit from one of her pant pockets and started cleaning the wound.  
"Here, let me help," Kenny said, bandaging it.  
"Uh...thanks."  
"Welcome," Kenny happily answered. "There you go."  
"Whoa. That was fast. Thanks again."  
"Welcome...again." Kenny blushed.  
Karen laughed. She picked up her cd player and opened it. Two pieces fell out. She scowled.  
"Fucking Jen. Now I have to buy a new one, too."  
She muttered curses as she stood and threw everything to the trash can next to the auditorium.  
"Why are you throwing away your cd player?" Tyson asked, unaware of the fact that there was a big crack down the middle of the lid.  
"Because Tyson, that's what you do when it gets broken. Now come on, we're gonna be late"  
Karen stood and started walking towards a bungalow.  
"What was the cd called?" Max asked, catching up to Karen and seeing her glum face.  
"Oh, um... It was my favorite cd. My only cd, actually. The bands name is Simple Plan... they're really cool. I'll lend you the cd once I get a new one. Well, here we are, Rm. 90. Come on."  
As soon as Karen opened the door, the whole room went silent.  
"Mr. Fury, these are the new students, the Bladebreakers."  
"Oh, um... Yes, um... Well, then um... Where to put you. Um..."  
"He can be very easily manipulated," Karen whispered to the guys as the teacher looked frantically around the room.  
"Oh, um... here we go. Um... how about um... Oh, yes. Karen um... why don't you tell them to um... sit there pointing to an empty table and um... you can sit there pointing to a table filled with Perfectionists um... yes, there, next to Emely."  
"Uh, I'm sorry mister but I need my space," 'Emely' said, apparantly not happy with the change.  
"It's okay, sir. I'll sit by the window. After all, I'm having a little trouble breathing, considering all the chemicals (_Karen looks at Emely)_ these young ladies are using just to pretty up their ugly little faces and their ugly little hair." Karen smiled at Emely, looking sinister. Then she walked to the back window and left her backpack there. Karen didn't seem to notice Emely talking to a couple of guys quietly when she turned to see the team just standing there.  
"What, you guys are just gonna stand there? Sit down. _Turning to the teacher_ Oh, sir. I need to go to my locker. Yea, I forgot my book." After the Bladebreakers sat down, Karen went up to Ray and told him,"Come with me."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I need to go somewhere and you got to come with me."

* * *

Wacko: Okay. There's still more to part one.  
Karen: Goddamnit Wacko when are you gonna finish?  
Wacko: Hey bear with me . I got finals comin' up and unfortunately I have to study. But I have good news.  
Reviewers: You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico.  
Karen: _doubling over with laughter_ She don't even have a CAR!  
Wacko: _sarcastically _Hahaha. I wish I had one though. No it's not that I saved insurance. The good news is that I already have chapters 4, 5, 6, and 7 (am currently working on 7) and vacation starts next Wednesday so I will have more time on my shoulders (_adding another clock to the few she has on her shoulders, LITERALLY)_ and will be able to post the next chapters.  
Karen and Reviewers: Yeah! Alright! Party!  
Wacko: LOL yea. In the meantime, R+R plz. Thanx 

Cya

Wacko :p


	6. The rest of First Day Surprise Part 1

Chapter 3 The rest of First Day of School Part 1

Wacko: Hey guys! I'm back and with a NEW laptop

Karen: You mean…

Wacko: That's right my dear pal, I get to infect this one, too.

Reviewers and Karen: NO!

Wacko: hehehe just kidding. No, now I finally get to update the story.

(Everyone cheers and sweat drops)

Wacko: Yeah, so now anyone wanting to inflict their great and terrible wrath upon me may now do so with ease. That meaning you may pick _(opens curtains, like in a game show)_ doors number 1, 2, and 3. I'll even tell you what is behind them. Door number one leads to a very high cliff in which you may drop me down into the spiny rocks below. Door number two leads to the circus where you may happily put me in a lions cage at lunch with only two pieces of meat super-glued to my hands to defend myself with (not that it'll matter anyway, I'm dead either way). And last but not least, my fellow reviewers, is door number three. Pick door number three and you get to run me over and over and over etc. in your very own car (which I'll have to buy for you and give you more money to pay for any problems that may have occurred while you were running me over). But if you do not like these ideas, feel free to your own ideas of torture and death, I will not mind, just so long as you tell me what you're gonna do. But first go to our story.

Reviewers and Karen: ALRIGHT!

_(action)_

-thought and talking to bitbeast-

:bitbeast:

* * *

Last time:

"Come with me."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I need to go somewhere and you got to come with me."

* * *

"Uh, okay."

"Good." Karen turned to the teacher. "Uh, sir. Ray needs to go to the restroom. I'll take him on my way to my locker."

"Um…sure. Just don't come back too late."

"Thank you, sir."

Max stood. "Oh, Karen. I need to go, too."

"Alright," Karen said, chuckling silently. "Come on, let's go."

Outside

"Okay, so where are we going?" Ray asked once they were outside.

"I have to go to the restroom," Max said, jumping up and down frantically.

"Yeah that's where we're going, come on follow me."

Leading a short distance, Karen opened the door to 2-story building and directed Ray and Max to a door marked 'Boys'.

"Okay, Max. Go on in and do your business. Take your time." As Max quickly entered, Karen turned to Ray.

"I need you to stay here. I have to go to my locker. If a dean comes by just say you're waiting for me. I won't be gone long, though, so I doubt anyone's gonna come, 'kay?"

" 'Kay."

"Alright. Oh, if Max comes out before I come back, tell him I went to my locker."

"Okay."

"Thankies. I'll be right."

Karen ran down the hall and climbed the staircase. Ray stared at where she had disappeared to.

-Hmm… I wonder what she's going to do.-

"Hey, Ray." Ray jumped slightly as he turned. "Chill dude, it's me, Max. Hey, where'd Karen go?"

"She went to her locker. She'll be back right now."

"Oh, okay. Hey, I wonder, where can we get some candy around here?"

"I don't know. I think I saw a vending machine somewhere."

"Alright guys, let's go. Come on." Karen hurriedly went down the stairs, carrying a bag, and ran up to Ray and Max.

"Karen, where can we buy candy?" Max asked.

"Candy?" Karen laughed. "Maxie, you just said the magic word. Follow me." She began walking around the building.

"Where are we going?"

"Student store. I know someone who works there. It's just past this-… Uh-oh."

Karen stopped abruptly, making Ray and Max bump into her. Not far from the building was none other than Jen. She was apparently looking for something. Or someone.

"Crap!" Karen said. "Stupid Emely probably IM'd her and told her I'm out.Shit, she's coming our way we gotta hide." She began looking around before spotting some bushes nearby. "Come on, over here." She pushed Ray and Max towards some bushes and crouched down just as Jen passed by. Fortunately, she didn't see them.

"Okay, now we're gonna have to stay here until the bell rings. It shouldn't be very long, though. Do any of the others have a laptop or something?"

Ray answered, "Kenny has Dizzi, his computer bitbeast. Why?"

Karen took out a laptop from the bag she was carrying.

"Alright," she said, "I'm gonna IM him and tell him to get our stuff. By the looks of it, we're not gonna be able to leave without her seeing us."

"But how are you gonna do that? Don't you need his e-mail address to do that?" Max asked.

"No. I got this thing that can track any computer in the school. Kenny's would be an unknown, 'cuz I labeled all the others."

"Isn't that kinda like hacking?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a way to put it. Anyway, I need you guys to keep lookout. Anyone passes, tell me to stop typing." Karen quickly ducks as Jen passes by for a second time.

"Especially if it's Jen," she whispered.

"Okay," both guys said in unison.

"Alright."

Karen opened her laptop and started her search. Soon enough, she managed to find Kenny's computer system and began typing this message:

**Am out by auditorium. Will download**

**Map and locater to find me. Bring my**

**Pack, schedule, and Ray's and Max's things.**

**MAKE SURE NO ONE SEES YOU.**

** -Karen**

"Okay. I sent the message."

"So now what do we do," Max said.

"Wait 'till they come. Should be any minute now."

In the classroom

"Hey, Kenny. Seems to me that you have an e-mail. Hm, girlfriend?" Dizzi said.

Kenny blushed while typing madly on the keyboard.

"It's a map of what seems to be the school. Oh, and a message from Karen."

Kai quickly turned and looked at Kenny.

-Could she be in trouble?-he thought.

:Nah. Your girlfriend would know how to take care of herself. Besides, she's with Ray and Max.:

-She's NOT my girlfriend, Dranzer.-

:Step 1. Denial.:

Kai blocked him out.

"Apparantly, Karen is hiding near the auditorium and needs us to get her stuff. Ray's and Max's, too. Also that no one should follow us."

Kenny turned his computer around and showed them the map of the school.

"Guys, do you think they're in trouble?" Hilary asked, looking worried.

"Why are they hiding?" Tyson asked confused.

"Because they just wanted to play hide-and-seek, Tyson," Kai said, irritated.

"But we're in school."

Kai rolled his eyes. The bell rang.

"There's the bell. We should get her th-" Kenny started.

As soon as the bell rang, two guys grabbed Karen's things and ran out the door.

"They're taking Karen's stuff," Tyson called out and ran after them. The others followed.

"Tyson, hold up! Slow down!" Hilary yelled. As she turned the corner, she almost crashes into Tyson.

"Tyson…what…happened?" Kenny said, taking deep breaths.

Tyson pointed up the building. There the two guys that had stolen Karen's bag were dunking out its contents. After emptying the bag, they hung it on the far ledge of the building they were in, where it would be near impossible to reach it. One of the guys almost fell in the attempt, but managed to hang it.

"I think Karen's gonna get pissed," Tyson said.

* * *

Wacko: Woo-hoo I finished it. Everybody PAR-TY!

Karen: FINALLY!

Wacko: Yeah and I got a head start on writing the next chapter, too.

Karen: You better. _(to the reviewers)_ So in the meantime R+R. Oh and don't forget to pick your way of torturing Wacko with one of the doors or your own idea.

Wacko: _(sweat drops)_ Oh yeah.

Karen: I pick door number three.

Wacko: HEY! You can't pick a door. It's for our reviewers!

Reviewers: But Karen also gets a chance to get you, too. Seeing as how you took your sweet ass time.

Wacko: Oh. _(laughs nervously)_

C ya

:p


	7. First Day Surprise Part 2

miz-k: I know, I know. It took me forever to post this chapter. Hey it's not my fault. Half of that fault goes to the pressure I've been given. But hey, things are kinda getting easier for me. And with that we go on.

* * *

Chapter 4 - First Day Surprise Part 2

"Ugh! What the hell is taking him so long? I thought Kenny knew how to follow directions," Karen whispered as she, Ray, and Max ducked for the tenth time.

Ray whispered back, "He does. Probably something came up."

The bell rang.

"Well, then. We'll just have to go find them, won't we?" Karen looked around, then back to her laptop. "Alright guys, let's go."

Karen stood, putting away the computer.

"What about the candy?" Max asked, disappointed.

"We'll get it later. Come on, they're this way."

Karen led them past the main building and towards a shabby-looking 2-story building. The others were staring at where the two guys had put Karen's bag. Karen motioned Max and Ray to be quiet and sneaked up behind Tyson.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHY THE HELL IS MY BACKPACK UP THERE? TYSON! I OUTTA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Tyson jumped, scared to death and hid behind Hilary.

"AHHH! I didn't do it, I swear."

Max and Ray, in the meantime, were bursting with laughter. Karen laughs as well but stops when she sees Kai standing by the wall.

He, apart from the others and with the exception of Max and Ray, had seen Karen sneak up on Tyson and scare him half to death. He thought of it as a childish prank. Yet he couldn't help but smirk as Tyson hid behind Hilary, screaming. He saw Karen laughing and then stop when they both made eye contact for that split second and looked away. He couldn't help but wonder why he was blushing slightly.

Karen quickly looked away from Kai and looked back at Tyson.

Laughing, she says, "Chill Tyson, I was only joking. What, you thought I was really gonna kick your ass?"

"Well, you looked like it. Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I wanted to scare you," Karen said as she looked up and saw her backpack.

"Jeez, I hate it when they do that. They're gonna end up killin' themselves."

"You mean they've done this before?" Max asked. Karen nodded.

"Every time I go somewhere and don't come back before the bell rings they do that. _sigh _"Oh, well. Better go get it."

Karen climbed the tree close to the building and stood on the thin ledge.

"Oh my goodness. Karen be careful," Hilary called out, looking at Karen as she walked slowly towards the bag.

* * *

Karen's POV

Oh what good fun this'll be. Hilary already thinks I'm gonna slip and fall to my death. Yup, this is gonna be fun. I kept walking, quicker than I actually started. As I got closer to my pack, I began walking closer to the edge. Eventually, I slipped. Hilary screamed.

* * *

Normal POV

"Karen!" Hilary screamed as Karen slipped, almost falling.

"I'm okay!" Karen yelled, regaining her balance and finally reaching her bag. On the way back, Karen loses her balance a second time but does not manage to hold on to the ledge.

"KAREN!" Everyone, Kai included, calls out.

They all run to where Karen fell, next to some bushes. When they got there, they found Karen sitting cross-legged on the ground, laughing behind the bushes.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she said,"You guys should've seen the look on your faces. Ha-ha. Did you guys really think I had slipped and fallen?"

They nodded. Karen looked at everyone and saw Hilary had tears in her eyes.

-Is it just me or is it these guys really do care if I was hurt.-

:It would seem so. You should not have played that prank on them, mistress. I would like to ask you to tell them you are sorry.:

-'Kay, Lumbriel.-

"I-I'm sorry to have scared you guys. Just wanted to have a little fun." Karen laughs nervously.

After an awkward moment, Karen got up and, dusting herself off, began picking up her things. Yet she failed to notice an extra item that had been put in there.

After putting her things in her pack, she turned to the guys and said, "Alright guys, let's go. Kenny, did you get my schedule?" Kenny nods, handing her a yellow piece of paper.

"Oh good, our class is in this building. Come on."

Karen lead the team into the shabby building.

"It's English and the teacher's a real bitch. To me anyway."

Karen knocked on the door marked '29'. A boy with gangster-like clothing opened the door and called out, "Ms. Mason, Ditcher is here. The new students are here, too." Behind him, the class began to snicker.

Ms. Mason, a scruffy-looking woman in her late 50's with a dress the same color as the door and with glasses so thick you could probably use them for x-ray vision, came to the door.

"Thank you Jaime," she said as she turned towards the team, completely ignoring Karen. "I suppose these are the new students. Well come on in and stand right here. I guess I'll have to excuse your being tardy today."

As Karen began to walk in, she was held back by Ms. Mason.

"Not you Karen, the new students. You know the rules. You want to ditch, You're not allowed back in without a teacher's pass. You already started badly and I will not tolerate that. Understand?"

"Yes, miss."

"Good. Well, since I have to sign your schedule I will let you in. But just because I let you in today doesn't mean that I will let you in the next time you decide to ditch class. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. Get in."

Ms. Mason opened the door wider to allow Karen and the Bladebreakers in. Some students were still snickering, but quickly stopped when Ms. Mason turned her attention to the class.

"Class, these are our new students." Some students cheered, mainly girls. "I guess there will be no use of introductions so you may all sit back in the tables available in the back." As soon as the Bladebreakers sat down in the back, the teacher called on Karen to the front before she reached the tables.

"I have been anonymously informed that you were seen tagging during homeroom today."

"WHAT! Ms. Ma-…" The teacher put up her hand, shutting up Karen.

"Do not interrupt me. You very well know I do not tolerate outbursts in here. Now, empty your pockets."

Karen did as she was told. She took out her beyblade and launcher, along with some pens and pencils, and put them on the teacher's desk. From her back pockets, she took out a wallet and pieces of paper, as well as some keys. After emptying out her pockets (which took a couple of minutes because she had many pockets and a lot of stuff) she showed them to the teacher.

Ms. Mason still wasn't satisfied. "Hand me your backpack."

Karen gave her the bag. She watched calmly as Ms. Mason took out her folder, laptop, and reading book. Ms. Mason dug through the folded pieces of paper until she found… "A spray can," Ms. Mason said as she pulled it out. Karen looked at it in surprise.

"That isn't mine."

"Oh, really. So someone just happened to put it in your bag?"

Karen nodded. "I always have my backpack open. After all, I can't close it because of the folder. But miss, I know that spray can isn't mine. Why would I tag on the wall? The only 'tagging' I do is on paper. Take a look," she said as she pointed to the papers in the bag, folded in half.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you said you didn't do it. I have evidence and a witness. I can't take your word for it."

Karen bowed her head.

"But what if Karen was with two people at the time?" Karen turned and saw Ray standing.

"And who might they be?" Ms. Mason asked.

"Ray Kon and me, Max Tate," Max answered, standing as well. Ray nodded.

Ms. Mason turned to Karen. "Is this true?"

Karen looked up and nodded. Ms. Mason snapped her fingers at Ray. "Explain."

"Max and I had to go to the restroom, so we asked Karen if she could accompany us," Ray started.

"Yeah and Ray had to go real bad. So as soon as we got to the restroom, Ray was already inside." Max also began.

"Obviously, I was the first one out, just as Max came in. Karen couldn't have tagged because at least one of us was with her at the time."

"Yeah, she couldn't have."

Ms. Mason turned back to Karen. "Is this true."

"Uh…yeah I guess it is."

Ms. Mason gave Karen a look of distrust before saying, "Very well. Take a seat and not a word comes from your mouth."

Karen nodded. She walked towards the only seat that was left. Next to Kai. As she sat down, she looked past Kai and mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Ray and Max.

As she turned to face the white board she thought, -Wow. They lied to get me out of trouble. Now I feel real bad for playing that prank on them. They all really do seem to care. Everyone except…-

Karen turned her head slightly and stared at Kai. He was leaning back on his chair with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

-Kai seems to remind me of someone, but who?- She continued to stare.

"Stop staring at me," Kai whispered, his eyes still closed.

Karen jumped slightly and blushed a little.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Hn." Kai grunted.

Karen turned around and began to doodle on her notebook, still thinking.

* * *

LUNCH

"Finally, lunch. First day of school and already I'm tired. _sigh_ Well, I suppose you guys want me to show you around, right?" Karen said as they walked out of the shabby building.

"Yeah, where's the cafeteria?" Tyson asked.

"Straight ahead."

Tyson starts walking ahead.

"But Tyson, we're not going there yet. We're gonna get some candy."

"Alright, candy!" Max started jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's go." Karen said, turning a corner and going past where Max, Ray, and herself were hiding before.

"They sell the really crappy kind now. Supposed to be healthy and all, but I know someone that'll give me some of the best they got that they only sell to the teachers now."

They reached a building covered in posters of all kinds. Karen knocked and kicked the door twice. The door opened and a woman in her mid-twenties opened the door and looked around before spotting Karen in front of her.

"Hi, Karen. How are you doing? Oh my goodness, what happened to your wrist?"

"I'm fine, nothing serious. How about you?"

"Fine. Oh, these must be the new students. Hi, I'm Shelly."

"Hi," Max and Tyson said in unison. The others, except Kai, who didn't do anything, just waved.

"Uh…Shelly. I was wondering if I can have some candy. So I can share with my, uh…friends?" Karen smiled. "Yeah, so I can share them with my new friends."

"Ok. It's nice to know you have some friends. Here you go and don't worry about paying for it," She hands Karen about forty dollars worth of candy. "Oh, and tell Victor I'll see him later."

"Thanks," Karen smiles, zoning out on the last thing Shelly had said, and happily accepts the candy given to her. "Come on guys let's go."

* * *

"Sorry they ran outta food Tyson," Karen said as she led the team towards an empty table on one side of the campus. It was actually the only table not overflowing with students.

"Karen, do you always sit here?" Hilary asked looking at the tagged table in horror.

"Yup, eat here every day. Even on weekends," Karen chuckles and, grabbing a Crunch bar, exclaims, "Crunch bars are mine."

"AWWW. Can I have just this one?" Max asked, grabbing one of the bars.

"Okay Maxie, but just that one. Crunch bars are my favorite."

Just as Karen began to munch on her chocolate, Jen, who was at one of the overflowing tables, called out, "Hey, why don't you guys come hang with us?"

"Ooh, what a great idea. She seems pretty nice. We should go talk to them," Hilary said, looking at the talking girls on the table.

"Alright, let's go," Tyson said, standing up. "Come on, Karen, let's go."

"Oh, no thanks, Tyson. I'm fi…"

"Nonsense. We don't like leaving people behind so come on," Hilary interrupts.

She grabs Karen's hand and drags her towards Jen and the girls, leaving the guys to get their stuff.

"Hi, my name is Hilary," she introduces herself as the guys caught up to Hilary and Karen.

"Hi, my name is Jen," Jen looks at Karen and in mock friendliness said, "Oh, I'm sorry Karen but I think you misunderstood me. I asked the new students to come over. Not hood rats like you."

Karen laughs.

"Me? A hood rat? If I'm a hood rat, then what are you?" Karen smiles, turns, and leaves.

Jen fumes.

"I am the best cheerleader this school has ever seen. I am superior to you, you filthy orphan."

Karen stops walking and slowly turns toward Jen.

"Don't you call me that. Don't you EVER call me that. You think you're better than me. HAH! You're nothing but a stuck-up little slut. You'll never be superior to me. In fact, I'm superior to you." After saying that, Karen turns a second time and begins to walk again.

"You little bitch," Jen goes up behind Karen, grabs her shoulder, and spins her around, forcing Karen to face her.

Karen was ready for and, with the melted chocolate in her right hand, slaps Jen softly but effectively. Jen, astonished, puts her hand and, touching the chocolate, screams.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU RUINED MY MAKE-UP!"

Jen attempted to slap Karen but she, ready for the attack, quickly dodged it. Unfortunately, someone grabbed Karen from behind, trying to make her fall by pulling her ponytail. Karen, in an effort to regain her balance, grabs Jen but makes her fall as well. The girl, which turned out to be Emely, took advantage of the situation and began to kick Karen.

Karen, in the meantime, was trying to get Jen as far from her face as possible. Jen delivers a blow to Karen's mouth, making her lip start to bleed. They continued to fight until…

"STOP!"

Karen was grabbed by her arms and pulled up by none other than Ray. Tyson and Hilary were holding Jen, whilst Max and Kenny were holding onto a struggling Emely. Kai, on-the-other-hand, was standing off to the side, arm-crossed, looking at everyone. Releasing herself from Ray's grasp, Karen grabbed her backpack and took off towards the football field. The others released the two girls and retrieved their fallen backpacks.

"Well that takes care of that piece of trash," Jen said brushing off the dirt from her pants and walking towards the other students that had been watching and began to fix her make-up.

"You know what, Jen. I thought you were a nice girl. I guess I was wrong." With that said, Hilary turned and went after Karen. The other took one look at Jen and ran after her.

* * *

At the football field

Karen climbed the bleachers towards the top bench and sat down.

"Stupid Hilary…Fucking Jen," she said to herself.

"Karen!" Groaning Karen looked up and saw Hilary climbing the stairs toward her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled when Hilary reached her but was not heard.

"Oh my god, Karen, I am sooo sorry. I guess I was wrong. Jen really isn't that nice of a girl."

"Well now you know. Now will you leave me alone," Karen tried to move farther from Hilary but found there was no other way.

"Karen, why'd you run off?" Tyson called, climbing the stairs to where Karen and Hilary were.

"Leave me the FUCK alone, Hilary." Once Tyson called her, Karen finally managed to get past Hilary and towards the other side of the bleachers.

"Karen. I, uh, brought your candy," Max said softly.

Karen walked down towards Max. "Thanks, Max. I seriously need to cool down." Karen got another Crunch bar and, sitting down on the bench with her legs folded to her chest, began to munch on it.

Max and Ray sat down on the bench below her and began talking. Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny were off to the side, talking as well.

Once finished, Karen licked some of the blood off her now slightly bleeding lip and stretched out on the bench, thinking.

:Mistress?:

-Yes, Lumbriel?-

:This has to stop.:

-What do you mean?-

:You blaming yourself for your parents' death.:

-But, Lumbriel, I could have stopped them. They didn't need to go to that meeting.-

:Yes, they did, mistress. And Fate chose to take their life that day. You could not prevent it from happening.:

-Bull, that was no fate thing. Someone wanted them dead and I knew it. But I didn't stop them. God! I wish I could remember my past. All I remember right know is the pain I went through at the orphanage.-

:Do not worry, mistress. You will remember one of these days.:

-Really?-

:Yes, mistress. I don't know how, but I feel it.:

* * *

miz-k: There you go. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. R+R plz.

XD


End file.
